nordische_mythenwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
27. Aventüre
Zusammenfassung Rüdiger teilt als erstes seiner Frau Gotlinde und seiner Tochter die Nachricht vom bevorstehenden Besuch ab. Derer Brüder, Gunther, Gernot und Geiselher, sollten sie besonders begrüßen, dazu Hagen, Dankwart und Volker. Diese sechs sollten die Frauen küssen und mit höfischen Sitten bewirten. Es gibt fröhlichen Empfang, es kommt sogar zu einer Verlobung, als gegen ständische Bedenken Geiselher und die Tochter Rüdigers einander versprochen werden. Rüdiger, der nicht sehr reich ist, gibt Gunther sein Streitgewand und Gernot gute Waffnung, dem Hagen schenkt die Markgräfin das Schild ihres Sohnes Nudungs, um den sie trauert, seit der von Wittich erschlagen wurde. So beschenkt zieht man weiter zu Etzel, Rüdiger begleitet sie. Kriemhild harrt ihrer schon in Erwartung der Rache. Dichtung Siebenundzwanzigstes Abenteuer - Wie sie nach Bechlaren kamen 1715 Hin gieng der Markgraf, wo er die Frauen fand, Sein Weib und seine Tochter. Denen macht' er da bekannt Diese liebe Märe, die er jetzt vernommen, Daß ihrer Frauen Brüder zu ihrem Hause sollten kommen. 1716 "Viel liebe Traute," sprach da Rüdiger, "Ihr sollt sie wohl empfangen, die edeln Könge hehr, Wenn sie und ihr Gesinde vor euch zu Hofe gehn; Ihr sollt auch freundlich grüßen Hagen in Gunthers Lehn. 1717 "Mit ihnen kommt auch Einer mit Namen Dankwart; Ein Andrer heißt Volker, an Ehren wohlbewahrt. Die Sechse sollt ihr küssen, ihr und die Tochter mein, Und sollt in höfschen Züchten diesen Recken freundlich sein." 1718 Das gelobten ihm die Frauen und warens gern bereit. Sie suchten aus den Kisten manch herrliches Kleid, Darin sie den Recken entgegen wollten gehn. Da mocht ein groß Befleißen von schönen Frauen geschehn. 1719 Gefälschter Frauenzierde gar wenig man da fand; Sie trugen auf dem Haupte lichtes goldnes Band, Das waren reiche Kränze, damit ihr schönes Haar Die Winde nicht verwehten; sie waren höfisch und klar. 1720 In solcher Unmuße laßen wir die Fraun. Da war ein schnelles Reiten über Feld zu schaun Von Rüdigers Freunden, bis man die Fürsten fand. Sie wurden wohl empfangen in des Markgrafen Land. 1721 Als sie der Markgraf zu sich kommen sah, Rüdiger der schnelle wie fröhlich sprach er da: "Willkommen mir, ihr Herren und Die in euerm Lehn. Hier in diesem Lande seid ihr gerne gesehn." 1722 Da dankten ihm die Recken in Treuen ohne Haß. Daß sie willkommen waren, wohl erzeigt' er das. Besonders grüßt' er Hagen, der war ihm längst bekannt; So that er auch mit Volkern, dem Helden aus Burgundenland. 1723 Er begrüßt' auch Dankwarten. Da sprach der kühne Degen: "Wollt ihr uns hier versorgen, wer soll dann verpflegen Unser Ingesinde aus Worms an dem Rhein?" Da begann der Markgraf: "Diese Angst laßet sein. 1724 "All euer Gesinde und was ihr in das Land Mit euch geführet habet, Ross, Silber und Gewand, Ich schaff ihm solche Hüter, nichts geht davon verloren, Das euch zu Schaden brächte nur um einen halben Sporen. 1725 "Spannet auf, ihr Knechte, die Hütten in dem Feld; Was ihr hier verlieret, dafür leist ich Entgelt: Zieht die Zäume nieder und laßt die Rosse gehn." Das war ihnen selten von einem Wirth noch geschehn. 1726 Des freuten sich die Gäste. Als das geschehen war Und die Herrn von dannen ritten, legte sich die Schar Der Knecht im Grase nieder: sie hatten gut Gemach. Sie fandens auf der Reise nicht beßer vor oder nach. 1727 Die Markgräfin eilte vor die Burg zu gehn Mit ihrer schönen Tochter. Da sah man bei ihr stehn Die minniglichen Frauen und manche schöne Maid: Die trugen viel der Spangen und manches herrliche Kleid. 1728 Das edle Gesteine glänzte fern hindann Aus ihrem reichen Schmucke: sie waren wohlgethan. Da kamen auch die Gäste und sprangen auf den Sand. Hei! was man edle Sitten an den Burgunden fand! 1729 Sechsunddreißig Mägdelein und viel andre Fraun, Die wohl nach Wunsche waren und wonnig anzuschauen, Giengen den Herrn entgegen mit manchem kühnen Mann. Da ward ein schönes Grüßen von edeln Frauen gethan. 1730 Die Markgräfin küsste die Könge alle drei; So that auch ihre Tochter. Hagen stand dabei. Den hieß ihr Vater küssen: da blickte sie ihn an: Er dauchte sie so furchtbar, sie hätt es lieber nicht gethan. 1731 Doch muste sie es leisten, wie ihr der Wirth gebot. Gemischt ward ihre Farbe, bleich und auch roth. Auch Dankwarten küsste sie, darnach den Fiedelmann: Seiner Kraft und Kühnheit wegen ward ihm das Grüßen gethan. 1732 Die junge Markgräfin nahm bei der Hand Geiselher den jungen von Burgundenland; So nahm auch ihre Mutter Gunthern den kühnen Mann. Sie giengen mit den Helden beide fröhlich hindann. 1733 Der Wirth gieng mit Gernot in einen weiten Saal. Die Ritter und die Frauen setzten sich zumal. Man ließ alsdann den Gästen schenken guten Wein: Gütlicher bewirthet mochten Helden nimmer sein. 1734 Mit zärtlichen Augen sah da Mancher an Rüdigers Tochter, die war so wohlgethan. Wohl kos't' in seinem Sinne sie mancher Ritter gut; Das mochte sie verdienen: sie trug gar hoch ihren Muth. 1735 Sie gedachten, was sie wollten; nur konnt es nicht geschehn. Man sah die guten Ritter hin und wieder spähn Nach Mägdelein und Frauen: deren saßen da genug. Dem Wirth geneigten Willen der edle Fiedeler trug. 1736 Da wurden sie geschieden, wie Sitte war im Land: Zu andern Zimmern giengen Ritter und Fraun zur Hand. Man richtete die Tische in dem Saale weit Und ward den fremden Gästen zu allen Diensten bereit. 1737 Den Gästen gieng zu Liebe die edle Markgräfin Mit ihnen zu den Tischen: die Tochter ließ sie drin Bei den Mägdlein weilen, wo sie nach Sitte blieb. Daß sie die nicht mehr sahen, das war den Gästen nicht lieb. 1738 Als sie getrunken hatten und gegeßen überall, Da führte man die Schöne wieder in den Saal. Anmuthge Reden wurden nicht gescheut: Viel sprach deren Volker, ein Degen kühn und allbereit. 1739 Da sprach unverhohlen derselbe Fiedelmann: "Viel reicher Markgraf, Gott hat an euch gethan Nach allen seinen Gnaden: er hat euch gegeben Ein Weib, ein so recht schönes, dazu ein wonnigliches Leben. 1740 "Wenn ich ein König wäre," sprach der Fiedelmann, "Und sollte Krone tragen, zum Weibe nähm ich dann Eure schöne Tochter: die wünschte sich mein Muth. Sie ist minniglich zu schauen, dazu edel und gut." 1741 Der Markgraf entgegnete: "Wie möchte das Wohl sein, Daß ein König je begehrte der lieben Tochter mein? Wir sind hier beide heimatlos, ich und mein Weib, Und haben nichts zu geben: was hilft ihr dann der schöne Leib?" 1742 Zur Antwort gab ihm Gernot, der edle Degen gut: "Sollt ich ein Weib mir wählen nach meinem Sinn und Muth, So wär ich solches Weibes stäts von Herzen froh." Darauf versetzte Hagen in höfischen Züchten so: 1743 "Nun soll sich doch beweiben mein Herr Geiselher: Es ist so hohen Stammes die Markgräfin hehr, Daß wir ihr gerne dienten, ich und all sein Lehn, Wenn sie bei den Burgunden unter Krone sollte gehn." 1744 Diese Rede dauchte den Markgrafen gut Und auch Gotelinde; wohl freute sich ihr Muth. Da schufen es die Helden, daß sie zum Weibe nahm Geiselher der edle, wie er es mocht ohne Scham. 1745 Soll ein Ding sich fügen, wer mag ihm widerstehn? Man bat die Jungfraue, hin zu Hof zu gehn. Da schwur man ihm zu geben das schöne Mägdelein, Wogegen er sich erbot, die Wonnigliche zu frein. 1746 Man beschied der Jungfrau Burgen und auch Land. Da sicherte mit Eiden des edeln Königs Hand Und Gernot der Degen, es werde so gethan. Da sprach der Markgraf: "Da ich Burgen nicht gewann, 1747 "So kann ich euch in Treuen nur immer bleiben hold. Ich gebe meiner Tochter an Silber und an Gold, Was hundert Saumrosse nur immer mögen tragen, Daß es wohl nach Ehren euch Helden möge behagen." 1748 Da wurden diese beiden in einen Kreis gestellt Nach dem Rechtsgebrauche. Mancher junge Held Stand ihr gegenüber in fröhlichem Muth; Er gedacht in seinem Sinne, wie noch ein Junger gerne thut. 1749 Als man begann zu fragen die minnigliche Maid, Ob sie den Recken wolle, zum Theil war es ihr leid; Doch dachte sie zu nehmen den waidlichen Mann. Sie schämte sich der Frage, wie manche Maid hat gethan. 1750 Ihr rieth ihr Vater Rüdiger, daß sie spräche ja, Und daß sie gern ihn nähme: wie schnell war er da Mit seinen weißen Händen, womit er sie umschloß, Geiselher der junge! Wie wenig sie ihn doch genoß! 1751 Da begann der Markgraf: "Ihr edeln Könge reich, Wenn ihr nun wieder reitet heim in euer Reich, So geb ich euch, so ist es am schicklichsten, die Magd, Daß ihr sie mit euch führet." Also ward es zugesagt. 1752 Der Schall, den man hörte, der muste nun vergehn. Da ließ man die Jungfrau zu ihrer Kammer gehn Und auch die Gäste schlafen und ruhn bis an den Tag. Da schuf man ihnen Speise: der Wirth sie gütlich verpflag. 1753 Als sie gegeßen hatten und nun von dannen fahren Wollten zu den Heunen: "Davor will ich euch wahren," Sprach der edle Markgraf, "ihr sollt noch hier bestehn; So liebe Gäste hab ich lange nicht bei mir gesehn." 1754 Dankwart entgegnete: "Das kann ja nicht sein: Wo nähmt ihr die Speise, das Brot und auch den Wein, Das ihr doch haben müstet für solch ein Heergeleit?" Als das der Wirth erhörte, er sprach: "Die Rede laßt beiseit. 1755 "Meine lieben Herren, ihr dürft mir nicht versagen. Wohl geb ich euch die Speise zu vierzehen Tagen, Euch und dem Gesinde, das mit euch hergekommen. Mir hat der König Etzel noch gar selten was genommen." 1756 Wie sehr sie sich wehrten, sie musten da bestehn Bis an den vierten Morgen. Da sah man geschehn Durch des Wirthes Milde, was weithin ward bekannt: Er gab seinen Gästen beides, Ross' und Gewand. 1757 Nicht länger mocht es währen, sie musten an ihr Ziel. Seines Gutes konnte Rüdiger nicht viel Vor seiner Milde sparen: wonach man trug Begehr, Das versagt' er Niemand: er gab es gern den Helden hehr. 1758 Ihr edel Ingesinde brachte vor das Thor Gesattelt viel der Rosse; zu ihnen kam davor Mancher fremde Recke, den Schild an der Hand, Da sie reiten wollten mit ihnen in Etzels Land. 1759 Der Wirth bot seine Gaben den Degen allzumal, Eh die edeln Gäste kamen vor den Saal. Er konnte wohl mit Ehren in hoher Milde leben. Seine schöne Tochter hatt er Geiselhern gegeben; 1760 Da gab er Gernoten eine Waffe gut genug, Die hernach in Stürmen der Degen herrlich trug. Ihm gönnte wohl die Gabe des Markgrafen Weib; Doch verlor der gute Rüdiger davon noch Leben und Leib. 1761 Er gab König Gunthern, dem Helden ohne Gleich, Was wohl mit Ehren führte der edle König reich, Wie selten er auch Gab empfieng, ein gutes Streitgewand, Da neigte sich der König vor des milden Rüdger Hand. 1762 Gotelind bot Hagen, sie durfte es ohne Scham, Ihre freundliche Gabe: da sie der König nahm, So sollt auch er nicht fahren zu dem Hofgelag Ohn ihre Steuer: der edle Held aber sprach: 1763 "Alles, was ich je gesehn," entgegnete Hagen, "So begehr ich nichts weiter von hinnen zu tragen Als den Schild, der dorten hängt an der Wand: Den möcht ich gerne führen mit mir in der Heunen Land." 1764 Als die Rede Hagens die Markgräfin vernahm, Ihres Leids ermahnt' er sie, daß ihr das Weinen kam. Mit Schmerzen gedachte sie an Nudungs Tod, Den Wittich hatt erschlagen; das schuf ihr Jammer und Noth. 1765 Sie sprach zu dem Degen: "Den Schild will ich euch geben. Wollte Gott vom Himmel, daß der noch dürfte leben, Der einst ihn hat getragen! er fand im Kampf den Tod. Ich muß ihn stäts beweinen: das schafft mir armem Weibe Noth!" 1766 Da erhob sich vom Sitze die Markgräfin mild: Mit ihren weißen Händen hob sie herab den Schild Und trug ihn hin zu Hagen: der nahm ihn an die Hand. Die Gabe war mit Ehren an den Recken gewandt. 1767 Eine Hülle lichten Zeuges auf seinen Farben lag. Beßern Schild als diesen beschien wohl nie der Tag. Mit edelm Gesteine War er so besetzt, Man hätt ihn im Handel wohl auf tausend Mark geschätzt. 1768 Den Schild hinwegzutragen befahl der Degen hehr. Da kam sein Bruder Dankwart auch zu Hofe her. Dem gab reicher Kleider Rüdigers Kind genug, Die er bei den Heunen hernach mit Freuden noch trug. 1769 Wie viel sie der Gaben empfiengen insgemein, Nichts würd in ihre Hände davon gekommen sein, Wars nicht dem Wirth zu Liebe, der es so gütlich bot. Sie wurden ihm so feind hernach, daß sie ihn schlagen musten todt. 1770 Da hatte mit der Fiedel Volker der schnelle Held Sich vor Gotelinde höfisch hingestellt. Er geigte süße Töne und sang dazu sein Lied: Damit nahm er Urlaub, als er von Bechlaren schied. 1771 Da ließ die Markgräfin eine Lade näher tragen. Von freundlicher Gabe mögt ihr nun hören sagen: Zwölf Spangen, die sie aus ihr nahm, schob sie ihm an die Hand: "Die sollt ihr führen, Volker, mit euch in der Heunen Land 1772 "Und sollt sie mir zu Liebe dort am Hofe tragen: Wenn ihr wiederkehret, daß man mir möge sagen, Wie ihr gedient mir habet bei dem Hofgelag." Wie sie ihn gebeten, so that der Degen hernach. 1773 Der Wirth sprach zu den Gästen: "Daß ihr nun sichrer fahrt, Will ich euch selbst geleiten: so seid ihr wohl bewahrt, Daß ihr auf der Straße nicht werdet angerannt." Seine Saumrosse die belud man gleich zur Hand. 1774 Der Wirth war reisefertig und fünfhundert Mann Mit Rossen und mit Kleidern: die führt' er hindann Zu dem Hofgelage mit fröhlichem Muth; Nach Bechelaren kehrte nicht Einer all der Ritter gut. 1775 Mit minniglichen Küssen der Wirth von dannen schied; Also that auch Geiselher, wie ihm die Liebe rieth. Sie herzten schöne Frauen mit zärtlichem Umfahn: Das musten bald beweinen viel Jungfrauen wohlgethan. 1776 Da wurden allenthalben die Fenster aufgethan, Als mit seinen Mannen der Markgraf ritt hindann. Sie fühlten wohl im Herzen voraus das herbe Leid: Drum weinten viel der Frauen und manche waidliche Maid. 1777 Nach den lieben Freunden trug Manche groß Beschwer, Die sie in Bechelaren ersahen nimmermehr. Doch ritten sie mit Freuden nieder an dem Strand Dort im Donauthale bis in das heunische Land. 1778 Da sprach zu den Burgunden der milde Markgraf hehr, Rüdiger der edle: "Nun darf nicht länger mehr Verhohlen sein die Kunde, daß wir nach Heunland kommen. Es hat der König Etzel noch nie so Liebes vernommen." 1779 Da ritt manch schneller Bote ins Oesterreicherland: So ward es allenthalben den Leuten bald bekannt, Daß die Helden kämen von Worms über Rhein. Dem Ingesind des Königs konnt es nicht lieber sein. 1780 Die Boten vordrangen mit diesen Mären, Daß die Nibelungen bei den Heunen wären: "Du sollst sie wohl empfangen, Kriemhild, Fraue mein: Nach großen Ehren kommen dir die lieben Brüder dein." 1781 Als die Königstochter vernahm die Märe, Zum Theil wich ihr vom Herzen ihr Leid, das schwere. Aus ihres Vaters Lande zog Mancher ihr heran, Durch den der König Etzel bald großen Jammer gewann. 1782 "Nun wohl mir diese Freude," sprach da Kriemhild. "Hier bringen meine Freunde gar manchen neuen Schild Und Panzer glänzend helle: wer nehmen will mein Gold Und meines Leids gedenken, dem will ich immer bleiben hold." 1783 Sie gedachte heimlich: "Noch wird zu Allem Rath. Der mich an meinen Freuden so gar gepfändet hat, Weiß ich es zu fügen, es soll ihm werden leid Bei diesem Gastgebote: dazu bin ich gern bereit. 1784 "Ich will es also Schaffen, daß meine Rach ergeht Bei diesem Hofgelage, wie es hernach auch steht, An seinem argen Leibe, der mir hat benommen So viel meiner Wonne: des soll mir nun Entgeltung kommen." Kategorie:Nibelungenlied